Session 97:More autocthonia Stuff
(11:02:45 PM) Lian: trying to come up with a plan for getting to the demon (11:12:48 PM) Myrah: Ask? (11:12:58 PM) Myrah: Have Danzi pull a B&E? (11:14:29 PM) Lian: its not readily available what might you offer? (11:15:14 PM) Shadell Blake@66.195.osn.xmk entered the room. (11:15:15 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (11:15:17 PM) RR: there's niet! (11:15:27 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (11:15:30 PM) Niet: (Sorry about that.) (11:16:53 PM) Myrah: What we can offer is an abso-fucking-lutely insane amount of knowledge the autochthonians have no access to. (11:21:01 PM) Lian: hm? (11:27:09 PM) Niet: Danzi? (11:27:51 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (11:29:21 PM) Lian: gulak is one of the richer nations and you don't have a proper opening with them, of course you'll stick out (11:29:43 PM) Danzi: Wasn't trying not to stick out. (11:30:05 PM) Lian: I meant to get conversation (11:30:33 PM) Danzi: Well I could go back into "Killer medusa-naga form in a crowded causeway... (11:31:03 PM) Danzi: I'd like a setting and stuff set as I have only read Autobotia part 1 (11:31:17 PM) Danzi: So I'm as unfamiliar as Danzi is (11:31:50 PM) Danzi: and bluntly I'm surprised Danzi hasn't had to eat an estasian or thirty to prove fucking with Denandsor infernals = bad idea. (11:32:17 PM) Danzi: Since the feckers are iffy on the idea of non-alchemical exalts (11:32:43 PM) Danzi: and they think fucking with the neighbors and newcomers is like the state sport (11:33:26 PM) Niet: Anyway, we tell them how dangerous it is, tell them what some of the ministers would do if they knew they had it and had been corrupted, and offer to take it off their hands. (11:34:34 PM) Lian: Gulak is a some what more "cosmopolitan" nation, heavy on imegrants and wierd cultures that have fallen into obscurity and nonexistance in other lands, its somehwat rich has the most Relics of any nation and occassionally goes to war to get more (11:35:01 PM) Danzi: What's the city's primary MM? (11:37:44 PM) Danzi: Simple: we see if Gulak's interested in trade. (11:38:46 PM) Danzi: We're based in the east. I'd like to see the guild try to keep danzi from cultivating age-staving cordial components in her rather large backyard and using them as leverage. (11:39:52 PM) Lian: It has the oldest city a starmetal caste named Thutot, the nation has a pretty high sense of corruption, its known for its high diversity for an autocthonian nation and is considered somewhat heretical by other nations for their promotion of the arts going so far as to promote the greatest artists to the Theomarchy (11:42:08 PM) Danzi: Oh, so it's like Niet's dream auto city (11:43:12 PM) Lian: I don't think Niet is pro corruption and neptosim (11:43:29 PM) Niet: No, seriously point out "This thing might lead Auto to kill everyone who's ever talked to it." (11:43:41 PM) Niet: And offer to take it off their hands so they don't get caught. (11:43:51 PM) Danzi: It's fiending time then. First up, Danzi brings a few samples of age-staving cordials. (11:44:05 PM) Danzi: it's called greasing the wheels. (11:45:24 PM) Lian: seems like a starting place, how do you want to get to the top or just hand them out completely liberally? (11:47:32 PM) Niet: The top. (11:48:15 PM) Dinara abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (11:49:02 PM) Danzi: discrete offering to more corrupt members of the theomachy. After all, first one's free, and we're not interested in a massive disruption of a city-state that has only one item of interest to us. (11:49:41 PM) Priceless left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 250 seconds). (11:50:38 PM) Danzi: BRB (11:59:10 PM) Lian: Perception+bureaucracy all (9/11/2011 12:00:43 AM) Danzi: `roll 4d10 (12:00:43 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 4d10: 2 2 1 10 (12:00:47 AM) Danzi: (2) (12:00:58 AM) Dinara: `roll 8d10 (12:00:59 AM) GameServ: Dinara rolled 8d10: 8 4 4 5 3 8 9 8 (12:01:03 AM) Dinara: (4) (12:01:11 AM) Danzi: (I should brobably buy that skill (12:02:06 AM) Lian: Emerald has a better read of the flow of corruption and such than Danzi (12:03:20 AM) ***Dinara gives pointers (12:03:36 AM) Dinara is now known as Priceless (12:04:15 AM) Lian: anyway Emerald seems to be able to direct you in generally the right area (12:06:14 AM) Danzi: awesome (12:06:32 AM) Danzi: burbs (12:06:48 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (12:06:49 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 10 4 3 7 7 6 8 2 1 (12:07:49 AM) Lian: anyway niet and emerald seem to be able to setup something after a couple of weeks of wandering (12:15:35 AM) Danzi: (it's not like we're under the delusion that infernals will live for thousands of years or something :) I love the ink monkeys) (12:17:32 AM) Lian: so message? (12:17:38 AM) Danzi: (So we clearly have lots of time) (12:18:09 AM) Danzi: (We're here to figure akumyo out, not kidnap him, this is info gathering, not a kidnapping) (12:20:25 AM) Danzi: message is we would like an audience with Akumyo, as discretely as possible, as we've been led to believe he has information relevant to the stability of our home in creation, and if that doesn't get them to say yes, relevant to buttfucking the Breakers (12:23:27 AM) Lian: Manipulation+Socialize(excellency applicable) (12:25:59 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (12:26:00 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 7 2 10 10 6 5 8 5 3 1 8 2 7 5 1 2 4 5 1 8 7 3 (12:26:09 AM) Danzi: (10) (12:27:20 AM) Lian: You ahve ten minutes, you will be watched by a perfect bach of alchemicals (12:28:27 AM) Danzi: Quick, Niet, develop a SWLIHN time-dialation charm (12:29:22 AM) Danzi: We go in. (12:29:45 AM) Danzi: Danzi carefully notes the passageways and such used to enter in case we need the info later (12:30:16 AM) Lian: its an extremely large yassal crystal (12:32:09 AM) Niet: "Hello." (12:32:12 AM) Priceless: (sorry, mowing today has worn me out, and I'm wavering, so, I'm gonna go) (12:32:15 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (12:32:55 AM) Lian: "what do you want?" (12:36:33 AM) Danzi: Well that explains how longbarrow got him in here. (12:37:48 AM) Danzi: "Hello Akumyo." (12:39:44 AM) Lian: "what do you want?" (12:40:21 AM) Danzi: "Knowledge, specifically about the Dragon." (12:41:23 AM) Danzi: "And you." (12:44:18 AM) Lian: "what knowledge?" (12:44:59 AM) Danzi: "What makes you, you, and conversely what makes him, him. (12:45:26 AM) Danzi: Because by and large, you are forgotten in creation." (12:46:30 AM) Lian: "I am all that people desire" (12:47:44 AM) Danzi: "Care to elaborate dearie? Broad statements like that make me skeptical." (12:48:58 AM) Danzi: "Especially since I have never met two people who have desired exactly the same thing." (12:50:00 AM) Lian: "I am the rainbow, spreader of beauty, happiness, and virtue" (12:55:48 AM) Niet: "Do you desire to return to Creation? (12:56:06 AM) Lian: "Yes" (12:56:14 AM) ***Danzi is SO examining that statement for lies and bullshit (12:58:21 AM) Lian: truth (1:02:38 AM) Niet: "So, the Ebon Dragon defines itself in opposition to you? (1:04:47 AM) Lian: "To a lesser extent" (1:05:26 AM) Niet: "If you were to change, would it still continue to oppose you?" (1:06:27 AM) Danzi: or will the Ebon Dragon's nature always be in opposition to it's heart? (1:07:01 AM) Lian: "I am prisim the perfect recording of the Perfect Light" (1:08:29 AM) Danzi: And he is the perfect dark, nothing given form. (1:08:58 AM) Niet: "If we were to reverse this, would he become light? (1:09:34 AM) Lian: "I don't know" (1:10:10 AM) Danzi: "More to the point, if this were to be reversed but his fetich were to have more physical substance than ephemeral light..." She lets niet follow the logic chain. (1:11:14 AM) Lian: "He had something before when he was just the Shadow.. i came to be as I am when the Sun first rose" (1:11:45 AM) Danzi: What were you before the sun first rose? (1:12:24 AM) Lian: "I don't know" (1:13:11 AM) Danzi: Would you be freed of the Dragon completely if you could? (1:13:24 AM) Lian: "I don't know" (1:14:37 AM) Danzi: "What do you know? (1:14:57 AM) Lian: "It could make things worse" (1:15:39 AM) Danzi: "He's chosen another to become his fetich already. That's what we're here to find out. Will it make things worse?" (1:16:14 AM) Lian: "Perhaps" (1:16:24 AM) Lian: "I doublt he would make such a choice though" (1:16:25 AM) Danzi: "And if it will, how do we halt it and make it so he's not even more of a nightmare terror upon Creation?" (1:16:38 AM) Danzi: "he's already chosen." (1:16:54 AM) Danzi: "Gaia's facilitating it." (1:20:27 AM) Danzi: "Well, sort of." (1:20:58 AM) Danzi: "What would happen to you?" (1:21:10 AM) Lian: "I don't know" (1:21:23 AM) Danzi: `roll 20d10 (1:21:24 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 20d10: 2 6 10 6 5 10 6 4 7 2 3 7 10 4 6 9 4 4 5 7 (1:23:32 AM) Niet: (INt+Occult to know?) (1:23:36 AM) Niet: (Savant applicable?) (1:24:16 AM) Lian: (sure) (1:26:16 AM) Niet: `roll 29d10 (1:26:17 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 29d10: 5 10 2 3 5 10 5 2 6 8 4 10 1 4 5 8 1 3 7 2 1 2 2 3 10 2 7 9 2 (1:31:38 AM) Danzi: "Why do they keep you in the yasal crystal Akumyo?" (1:32:10 AM) Lian: "They always have it is their tradition" (1:44:30 AM) ***Danzi looks at niet. "This is kinda eerie." She looks back to the crystal. "If the Dragon could be made less toxic to everything around it, would you wish to be sundered from him to ensure that outcome?" (1:45:39 AM) Lian: "Yes" (1:49:18 AM) ***Danzi frowns as if she chewed on something sour. (1:52:12 AM) Danzi: "I don't think her redness is going to cut it." (1:54:28 AM) Danzi: "What are your thoughts, niet? (1:57:34 AM) Niet: "It might not be a great strategy alone?" (1:58:47 AM) Danzi: "We may need to talk to her greenness, and we might need to negotiate Akumyo's release for a period of time, since he seems content to be the local oracle for Gulak here." (1:59:05 AM) Niet: "Don't you want to return?" (1:59:25 AM) Lian: "Yes but it would make them sad" (2:00:49 AM) Danzi: "Point in case, if he wants to make the locals happy i see no reason to crap on that." (2:01:34 AM) Danzi: "Though i think keeping him in a box would probably be unnecessary." (2:02:22 AM) Danzi: "unless there's some danger that is not immediately obvious." She shrugs. "Stranger things have happened." (2:03:43 AM) Niet: "Still, this poses a problem." (2:06:19 AM) Danzi: Grandma's ruthless, sure, but that might make the dragon more... whiney-repugnant than benign (2:08:30 AM) Niet: "It's entirely possible he'll define himself in a different way in response to a new fetich." (2:08:55 AM) Danzi: "therein lies the rub, isn't it?" (2:10:28 AM) Danzi: "If there's a way to crank the process and force it a certain way, maybe. But how the hell do you force the raw power of one of the architects that kicked the asses of the shinma to flow the way you want it to? If it were that easy it would have been done by now." (2:10:53 AM) Niet: "It has been done in the past." (2:11:01 AM) Niet: "Theury's difficult, but not impossible." (2:15:22 AM) Danzi: "I don't think I could word an oath that tightly, and then pick a soul to execute Niet." (2:20:31 AM) Lian: "is there anything else? (2:21:02 AM) Danzi: "Any insight into the connection between you and the dragon would be helpful." (2:25:12 AM) Lian: "Such as?" (2:30:48 AM) Danzi: "We need to know why you two seem to be polar opposites (2:31:34 AM) Danzi: "If he defines himself in opposition to his heart, then there's hope, and this won't be an effort in futility." (2:37:20 AM) Lian: "Yes" (2:49:43 AM) Lian: (he's very nice helpful, friendly, cares for people) (2:50:53 AM) Niet: (It's a question of ensuring that the ED responds the same way to a new fetich.) (2:53:30 AM) Lian: (You'd need to more research with him() (2:58:49 AM) Niet: "Talk to the SE, stall, get more time to research Akumyo." (3:00:12 AM) Lian: (getting him out would seem to be the problem() (3:01:57 AM) Niet: (Enlist Kadmak's help to remove, tell Auto after the fact and explain the delicacy involved?) (3:03:13 AM) Danzi: Oh I know how to phrase this one to get Auto on board. (3:06:32 AM) Niet: (The issue isn't getting him onboard, this issue is making so he doesn't have the city wiped out for potential contamination afterwards.) (3:06:59 AM) Lian: (or he doesn't just STAB IT)( (3:07:43 AM) Niet: (That is. You cause fetich-death, he becomes the "I hate Autocthon Dragon") (3:08:35 AM) Lian: ("He already hates me.. and I HATE HIM" STAB) (3:08:54 AM) Niet: ("Void dragon") (3:09:07 AM) Danzi: (BRB) (3:20:44 AM) Lian: (so plans?) (3:23:46 AM) Niet: (Go to Kady, ask her to help us get this yasal crystal, don't go into the details?) (3:26:06 AM) Lian: she's doing her cleaning thing (3:27:31 AM) Niet: "Hello Kady!" (3:29:24 AM) Lian: "hi" (3:37:47 AM) Niet: Niet glomps! (3:37:51 AM) Niet: "Have you been good?" (3:38:07 AM) Lian: "yes." (3:38:28 AM) Niet: "Anyway, we need your help with something." (3:40:40 AM) Lian: "what?" (3:43:26 AM) Niet: "We want to take a large Yasal crystal that's in Gulak without any questions being asked." (3:45:20 AM) Lian: "why?" (3:48:16 AM) Niet: "It's useful to me." (3:48:42 AM) Niet: "It's dangerous to them. Do you need to know anymore? Or shouldn't you just help us as is without investigating?" (3:49:31 AM) Lian: "I need to know mroe" (3:50:06 AM) Niet: "Why?" (3:52:51 AM) Lian: "I need to know all" (3:54:51 AM) Niet: "Why does a maid need to know all?" (3:57:16 AM) Lian: "to control the situation" (3:59:12 AM) Niet: (Need sleep.) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights